


Майки

by N7Dron



Series: "Вершины" [3]
Category: Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Быший церберовец Ник Вендер, попав в плен, вынужден день за днем служить живой мишенью для солдат Альянса в виртуальном боевом тренажере «Вершина-4». Но однажды в команду его бойцов попадает странный новенький.Фанон: мультиплеер МЕ-3 - это боевой тренажер для солдат Альянса, подобный "Вершине" в DLC Mass Effect Pinacle Station





	Майки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для зимней фандомной битвы 2017 под заголовком "Паук". Но позже мне все-таки захотелось вернуться к изначальному названию, под которым эта история писалась - "Майки". 
> 
> Майкл Риновски - персонаж, который впервые упоминается в фике ["Измена или Странные дни Джеймса Веги"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6058750), кому лень читать можно прочитать пару глав, он появляется в конце 6 главы "Цербер". Он там второстепенный персонаж,а тут мне просто захотелось заглянуть, что с ним могло бы быть дальше.

**Название:** Майки  
**Цикл:** «Вершины»  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** миди, 11784 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** оригинальные персонажи по Мультиплееру Mass Effect 3: штурмовик «Цербера»/штурмовик «Феникса»  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** R – NC-17  
**Предупреждения:** полиамория, мат  
**Краткое содержание:** Быший церберовец Ник Вендер, попав в плен, вынужден день за днем служить живой мишенью для солдат Альянса в виртуальном боевом тренажере «Вершина-4». Но однажды в команду его бойцов попадает странный новенький.  
**Примечание:** Использована идея и второстепенный ОМП из фика [«Измена или Странные дни Джеймса Веги»](http://%E2%80%9Dhttp://awards.ruslash.net/works/6422%E2%80%9D)

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это просмотрел.  
Командир базы «Вершина-4» контр-адмирал Орлов подкатил кресло к своему терминалу, и отошел к окну. 

Его заместитель, майор Хэн осторожно уселся перед экраном и с опаской заглянул в файл. 

— Они присылают нам нового «цербера» в одну из команд? Но, чёрт, кого из командиров мы должны заменить? Сейчас все три отряда работают во многом за счет того, что командиры держат это отребье железной рукой. Замени командира на другого — и, возможно, все развалится. 

— Это не командир. Но развал команды они тоже берут в расчёт. Видимо считают, что если даже всё пойдёт плохо, два оставшихся отряда операторов нам будет вполне достаточно.  
— Но смысл?  
— Наверное, он есть, но нам об этом не сообщили. У нас есть приказ, и мы должны его выполнить.  
— Но ты сказал, что это не командир на замену. Тогда я ничего не понимаю.  
— В том всё и дело, Хэн. Формально — это рядовой боец. Просто пленный «цербер». 

Хэн непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Но… Почему они просто не пришлют его, как остальных? Зачем столько чести, уведомлять нас специальным приказом?

— Явно потому, что он нужен им не как боец. Но читай предыдущее распоряжение. Мы должны поместить его в один из отрядов и убрать оттуда весь человеческий персонал. 

— Человеческий? Как будто у нас есть другой! У нас есть несколько турианцев, но они занимаются техобеспечением, а блоки с пленными охраняют люди! 

— Придётся убрать их и поставить камеры наблюдения.  
— Но во всех отрядах половина бойцов-операторов — бывшие наёмники из «Красных», с дисциплиной там всё на грани. Убери охрану — и неизвестно, что случится. 

— Именно. Но смотри ниже. «Поместить в отряд с наиболее низким уровнем дисциплины». И при этом нам приказано оставить в охране только не-людей или установить дополнительные камеры. А еще они пришлют специального человека следить за всем этим. А программы для VR под класс нового «цербера» уже прислали, я передал техникам. 

Хэн покачал головой и продолжил чтение.  
Его брови поползли вверх.  
— «В случае невозможности отряда продолжать выполнение функций, приказываю законсервировать блок по протоколу АП-12 и немедленно доложить о случившемся», — прочитал он вслух. 

Орлов сцепил руки за спиной и задумчиво уставился на мокрые скалы за толстым оконным стеклом.  
— Вот такие у нас дела, Макс.

Майор молча смотрел на его спину, раздумывая.  
— Я могу посмотреть досье этого «цербера»? Нам уже его прислали? — наконец спросил он.  
— Да, файл ниже в списке, — ответил Орлов, не оборачиваясь. — Смотри.  
— «Майкл Риновски, девятнадцать лет», — прочёл Хэн. — «Феникс-Ц5».

С экрана на него смотрел лысый мальчишка с голубыми, широко распахнутыми наивными глазами. 

Майор с подозрением разглядывал изображение.  
— И к кому мы отправим его?  
— Думаю, к Вендеру. В «Эпсилон-1».

Хэн нахмурился, но кивнул:  
— Хорошо. 

Орлов пристально посмотрел на него.  
— Мне тоже симпатичен Ник, поверь, хоть он и бывший «цербер». Работает на совесть и бережёт своих людей. В свое время он сразу согласился сотрудничать, как только ему сказали, что началась война. Но у нас приказ. А самые сложные бойцы именно у него в отряде. 

Хэн медленно встал с кресла и поправил форму.  
— Надеюсь, он справится с этим «фениксом».  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, Макс.

2.

Если говорить честно, его жизнь в плену совсем не была ужасной. Николас Вендер не мог этого не признать.

А что? Условия — нормальные, работа — тяжёлая, но привычная, отношения с хозяевами — хм… деловые. Пиво по субботам. Почти как обычная служба по контракту на обычной, богом забытой планете, где из достопримечательностей — только скалы и дождь, так что вся жизнь ограничена стенами базы. Где, может, и пошёл бы прошвырнуться из надоевшей казармы — а куда ты пойдёшь, если там, за стенами, сплошь голый камень, да и дышать на Даирии без маски нельзя. Так что если он и был пленником на «Вершине-4», то не больше, чем те, кого сюда отправил служить Альянс. 

Ну, а в остальном — обычная работа, обычная жизнь. Да, обычная — вот правильное слово — хоть и тяжелая: бывали дни, когда Ник вечером валился на свою кровать совершенно без сил. Но, пожалуй, эта жизнь была даже интересной; во всяком случае, настоящее было гораздо увлекательнее, чем те последние несколько лет, которые Ник провел в «Цербере». Там на боевые операции их отправляли редко, и то, в основном, это были охрана и сопровождение. Иногда на какую-то из ближних баз нападали пираты или Альянс, вот тогда вызывали отряд Ника, и получалось повеселиться. Но до этого — недели и месяцы скуки. Теперь же о скуке можно было забыть: каждое утро Ник надевал привычную серую церберовскую броню, совал голову в глухой шлем, брал «Мотыгу» или «Шершень» и вместе со своими бойцами отправлялся в виртуальный тренажёр убивать солдат Альянса. 

Он не знал, какой светлой голове пришла мысль использовать в виртуальном симуляторе вместо ботов живых людей, но не мог не признать, что идея была неплоха. А идея использовать пленных — что ж, слегка цинично, но он слышал, что в былые времена виртуальной реальностью дело не ограничивалось. Но сейчас Альянсу даже не надо было пачкать руки — всё цивилизованно, не больше двух-трех несчастных случаев в год, — и то смертельный исход списывали на ошибки самих операторов. А в остальном гуманизм прёт из всех щелей. И гора преимуществ налицо. 

Но работа, конечно, была тяжёлой — во всех смыслах. Выкладываться приходилось по максимуму, как в настоящем бою, да еще и в полной боевой броне, максимально приближённой по всем параметрам к реальной. Оружие тоже было стандартным по весу и, конечно, по отдаче. И стреляло оно не совсем безобидно. Видимо, чтобы ни одна, ни другая сторона не расслаблялась, часть импульсов от виртуальных пуль передавалась броне, обрушивая на тело град не особо опасных, но всё же достаточно болезненных ударов. «Назидательный урон», ага. Серверы виртуальной реальности брали его с датчиков брони, пересчитывали в цифры и, когда достигался какой-то порог, то отключали бойца, констатируя потерю сознания или условную смерть. Умирать было больно, но терпимо. Вот только все знали, что если программа чуть засбоит — синяками ты не отделаешься: если тебе повезёт, то уйдешь всего лишь с парочкой размозжённых костей, а если нет — то тебя так и продолжит лупить назидательным до самого конца волны, так что потом отделить ту кашу, в которую ты превратился, от брони будет сложновато. Ник видел такое пару раз и после этого предпочитал не лезть на рожон, от греха подальше. Его парни тоже знали и не лезли. А новичкам объясняли быстро и доходчиво, но не из жалости, нет. Просто лишние проблемы с начальством были никому не нужны. Всем спокойнее, когда всё тихо, а начальство довольно работой. «Вершине-4» сейчас нужно готовить лучших бойцов N7 — быстро и много, а Ник с парнями — часть этого конвейера. И если кто-то не делает свою часть работы, то он подлежит замене. Он просто исчезнет навсегда, а кости его будет мыть местный кислотный дождь.

***

А где-то далеко шла война. Там полыхала под Жнецами Земля, родная планета, которую Ник все еще считал своим домом. Он не был там десять лет, мотаясь по Галактике, но всё это время считал, что работая в «Цербере», он служит своей планете, служит человечеству. И вот теперь на Землю напали. Поверить в это было сложно, но эту новость командование базы официально объявило пленным операторам с экрана, собрав их в зале, где они обычно ждали подключения к симулятору.

Насколько все было плохо, Ник не знал, а им не сказали. Так что приходилось жить и делать свою работу как раньше, надеясь, что теперь эта работа нужна не только Альянсу. 

Иногда Нику получалось немного разговорить кого-то из охранников, но всё, что ему удавалось выяснить, это то, что Земля ещё держится. Охранники делились новостями скупо, и понять толком ничего было нельзя. Больше информации взять было негде: пленных операторов доступом к экстранету не баловали. 

Впрочем, хорошие новости с Земли — это, пожалуй, было единственное, чего сейчас не хватало Нику.

3.

— Ник! Ни-и-ик! — усталый, раздражённый голос Дика Кайла донёсся до него как сквозь туман. — Ты отрубился там что ли? Третий раз спрашиваю!

Ник с неохотой убрал голову из-под душа и повернулся к Кайлу, вытирая зажмуренные глаза руками.  
— Ну, чего тебе?  
— Ты, пиздец, как долго! Тебя вообще ждать? Уже все ушли, мы последние. 

Долговязая фигура Кайла, уже полностью одетого, маячила в дверях душевой.

Ник чертыхнулся. Так хорошо было стоять под горячей водой с закрытыми глазами, даже не шевелясь, чтобы не тратить последние силы, и ни о чем не думать. Теперь, когда Кайл собрался висеть у него над душой, поймать это ощущение расслабленного покоя будет трудновато.

— Ты иди, наверное, а я ещё задержусь, — небрежно бросил Ник, в слабой надежде, что Кайл уйдет. 

Это была хорошая попытка, но, увы, безуспешная.  
— Подожду в раздевалке, — недовольно проворчал Кайл и вышел, прежде чем Ник успел ещё что-то сказать.

Ник и сам знал, что так просто от Кайла не отделаться. Тот был упрям, как осёл, и заставить его действовать вопреки собственным соображениям могло только одно — прямой приказ. И если сегодня Кайл вбил в себе в голову, что Нику позарез необходима компания в раздевалке и на пути в столовую, то разубедить его в этом было совершенно невозможно. 

Иногда это бесило, но при этом Ник не мог не признать — Кайл всегда откуда-то знал, когда надо стоять на своём. Вот и сейчас, пожалуй, он был прав. Ник никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько плохо. Вряд ли, конечно, он свалится в обморок по дороге, но лучше, всё же, не рисковать.

Ник постоял еще немного под душем, выключил воду и пошёл в раздевалку. Там, у сушилки, уже ждал Кайл, и от вида Ника его грубое, широкое, с резкими чертами и вечно неприветливым видом лицо помрачнело ещё больше. 

Хмуро глядя на Ника, Кайл ткнул кнопку сушилки. 

— Спасибо, Дик, — улыбнулся Ник. — Думаю, с этим я бы справился и сам.  
Кайл, наблюдая за тем, как голый Ник медленно поворачивается под струями горячего воздуха, зло усмехнулся:  
— Сдаётся мне, что нет.  
— Ну, не настолько уж все плохо.  
— Значит, плохо. Я же вижу — херово тебе.  
— Довольно херовенько, — не стал отрицать Ник. — Достань-ка мне одежду лучше. 

Кайл пошёл к шкафчику Ника, быстро покопавшись, выбрал из стопки чистое бельё и принёс Нику.

— Они, блядь, охуели совсем, — начал Кайл, отдавая вещи переместившемуся на скамейку Нику. — Пятнадцать платин в один день! И это еще остальное не считать. Повысить урон — это же было, суки, гениально! Как будто нам мало того, что мы и так каждый день получаем! Как ты вообще на ногах держишься?! Впрочем, знаешь, Ник, ты тоже хорош… Погоди, сейчас остальное принесу. 

Он сходил ещё раз к шкафчику и принёс форменную темно-синюю трикотажную рубашку, брюки и сапоги. 

— …Короче, Ник, я тебя не понимаю. Какого хера ты полкоманды отправляешь в отстойник? Я сижу, пухну перед монитором и наблюдаю, как тебя ебашат назидательным пятнадцать платин подряд, нихуя не могу сделать, а ты по сто раз перезаходишь убитыми. 

— Ты же знаешь, у меня приказ, — спокойно ответил Ник, натягивая штаны. — На платину — только бойцы с рейтингом не ниже пяти тысяч. 

— Да срать на такие приказы! Они творят что хотят, а мы – приказы?! Думаешь, они, блять, стали бы поднимать логи и проверять, кто ходил? Да им похуй. А с техниками у тебя всё налажено. Сказал бы — подключили бы кого надо. Меня-то уж по крайней мере мог бы! 

Ник нахмурился и выразительно мотнул головой в сторону новенькой камеры видеонаблюдения.

— Будет у тебя рейтинг пять тысяч — подключат. 

Кайл покосился на камеру и презрительно сплюнул.  
— Да не будет у меня его уже никогда!

Ник посмотрел на Кайла, вопросительно подняв бровь.  
— Это ещё что за новости?

Нытиком Кайл вообще-то не был, и причитать было не в его стиле.  
Кайл замялся.

— Мы тут с ребятами говорили в общем зале, пока ты там намывался… Ты видел в таблице, кого они отправили сегодня на платину?

Ник пожал плечами.  
— Да. И что?

— Четвёрки, которым ещё золото ходить и ходить по всем срокам! У наших ребят такое впечатление, что все ёбнулись на той стороне. Или хотят поскорее выпнуть нахуй всех курсантов. Аттестовать, выпнуть, чтобы скорее набирать новых и новых. Они проигрывают войну, Ник. Я чувствую, что там всё плохо. 

Ник замер с полузакатанным рукавом, а потом решительно выдохнул:  
— У нас нет оснований так считать.  
— А у тебя есть другое объяснение? 

Ник нахмурился.  
— Могу придумать. Например, что группы массово забрасывают в тыл врага, и нужно много новых. И это хорошо. И, между прочим, все команды прошли. Некоторые с трудом, на последнем панацелине, но всё же прошли. Что говорит о том, что кто-то понял, что подготовка излишне затянута. Попробовал это доказать и, как видишь, вполне преуспел.

— Хорошо, если так. И всё-таки, я чую, что всё катится к ебеням. А мы должны сидеть здесь, бегать в этих кастрюлях на головах, вместо того, чтобы быть с оружием в руках на передовой! А они проиграют войну и потом съебутся отсюда, типа отступят. Базу может и законсервируют, ну а нас просто пристрелят и бросят. Потому что в этих скалах даже яму копать заебёшься. Да и больно много чести. 

— И что ты собираешься в связи с этим делать? — усмехнулся Ник, пытаясь всунуть ногу в сапог; голова кружилась. — Напишешь жалобу? Что без тебя им войны никак не выиграть? 

— Ага, блять, на три экрана, — зло буркнул Кайл и наклонился. — Давай, подержу. 

Совместными усилиями они справились с сапогами, и Кайл помог Нику встать на ноги. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что раз сделать мы ничего не можем, то и говорить об этом незачем, — заметил Ник резко. — В нашем положении глупо еще и себя растравливать. Так что — давай-ка, заканчивай все эти разговоры. И другим не позволяй. Ясно?

— Ясно, — сказал Кайл с неохотой, но увидев, что Ник пристально смотрит на него, исправился. — Есть, командир.

Ник улыбнулся:  
— И знаешь, что, Дик? Я думаю, что если всё пойдет плохо, то лежать с пулями в головах мы с тобой будем рядышком. 

— Если рядом с тобой, то тогда точно не страшно, — осклабился Кайл.  
Ник хлопнул его по плечу.

— Мне тоже.  
Ник отпустил Кайла и шагнул в сторону.  
— Пошли.

4.

Мимо бесчисленных шкафов для брони, шкафчиков для одежды и автоматических оружейных сейфов они прошли в конец огромной раздевалки, и перед ними разъехались створки двери, ведущей в общий зал, где днём сидели бойцы, ждущие своей очереди. Сейчас он выглядел пустынным: все бойцы давно ушли, огромные экраны для трансляций были выключены, оружейные терминалы перешли в спящий режим, а место дежурного техника пустовало уже несколько дней. Он исчез вместе с охранниками, и если взамен них теперь везде были понатыканы камеры видеонаблюдения, то в углу, где раньше сидел техник, просто поставили экран. Но даже он сейчас был потушен.

Со всем персоналом блока Нику, несмотря на свой двойственный статус, удавалось поддерживать довольно хорошие, почти приятельские отношения. И техники виртуальной реальности, и даже охранники — не скрывали явного расположения к Нику. А он всегда был с ними приветлив, дружелюбен и никогда не упускал возможности перекинуться парой слов, но при этом старался держаться подчеркнуто уважительно, демонстрируя, что, несмотря на звание местного командира, не забывает о том, что он — всего лишь заключённый с расширенными правами. Такой подход себя оправдывал. С ним всегда были рады поболтать и с удовольствием делились разной полезной внутренней информацией. Насколько при этом они переступали черту дозволенного — он старался об этом не думать. 

Ник вздохнул. Он любил после боя иногда заглянуть к дежурному технику, переброситься парой слов со стоящим там охранником, но теперь этого уже не будет. Ему придётся привыкать к новым порядкам и к странной пустоте общего зала. 

Нику нравилось приходить сюда в конце рабочего дня. После всех боёв командиру полагалось проверить, все ли сдали оружие, сверить комплектность брони и вообще посмотреть, всё ли в порядке, и эта спокойная работа неизменно доставляла ему удовольствие. 

Здесь всегда было тихо и очень спокойно, без выстрелов и взрывов с экранов, без одобрительных и разочарованных криков парней, которые прямо в броне ждали тут своей очереди на подключение, без шума, гама и суеты. Сами парни, уже переодевшись к тому времени, маленькими группками, устало переговариваясь, тихо выходили из раздевалки в жилой сектор через боковую дверь, но потом их поток иссякал, и можно было остаться в полном одиночестве. Правда, сегодня с ним оказался Кайл, но разница не ощущалась. Едва Ник направился к своему любимому оружейному терминалу, спрятанному за выступом стены, Кайл бесшумно опустился на пластиковое кресло перед первым от входа монитором и принялся лениво изучать результаты сегодняшних боев. На Ника он не оглядывался, тихо занимаясь своими делами, так что через минуту Ник уже забыл о нем. 

Ник удобно устроился перед терминалом в уютном закутке за выступом и ввёл на голографической клавиатуре свой личный код. На экране тут же вспыхнуло изображение слотов для сегодняшнего оружейного комплекта: один занят «мотыгой» с парой навесов, остальные — пустые. 

Он ткнул пальцем в кнопку в верхнем углу сенсора, и на экране появился список бойцов с отметками о сдаче выбранного на сегодня оружия и брони. Фамилий тут не было, только кодовые имена. Имена бойцам разрешалось выбирать самостоятельно, и они извращались, как могли: Рысь, Ястреб, Пингвин, Гномосексуал, Бес-Разведчик, Шаман. Рядом с ними обычные «Ник Вендер» и «Сержант Кайл» выглядели даже странно. 

Ник прокрутил список — у каждого имени стояло по три зелёных значка, а, значит, всё было в порядке: никто не забыл оружие у сейфа, все виртуальные датчики брони отключены, комплекты полные и в шкафах. Можно было идти. Он вышел в главное меню и уже собирался выключить монитор, как вдруг его внимание привлёк мигающий значок нового бойца. Вот как, значит, намечается пополнение. Ник дотронулся до метки. Ого. Не только новый боец. Новый класс! Раз он появился здесь, значит, программа под него уже готова. Ник открыл характеристики и жадно погрузился в чтение. Биотик? С хлыстами? У них? Интересно, как это работает. 

Дочитав, Ник нехотя выключил монитор, встал и задумчиво пошёл к выходу, совсем забыв про Кайла. А тот, едва завидев Ника, подскочил со своего места и пристроился рядом.  
— Ник! Что там у тебя? Все в порядке?  
— Да, вполне, — кивнул Ник. — Просто у нас намечается интересное пополнение.  
— Ого. Будут проблемы?

Ник пожал плечами:  
— Скоро узнаем.

5.

В столовую они пришли как раз к самому началу назревающей драки.

— Да они охренели там все! — кричал Питер Прайор, он же Пингвин. — Нас сегодня чуть не пустили на фарш, а теперь что так — каждый день?  
— Да мы просто сдохнем! — вторил ему Макс Ястреб.  
— А ты не давай себя убивать! — шипел на Ястреба Джек Рысь. — Стреляй первым и наверняка. И не думай, что если тебя быстро завалят, ты быстрее пойдёшь пить компот. Умирать больно, а может сделают так, что будет ещё больнее.  
— Ястребок с Пингвинчиком устали, им крылышки поощипали, не хотят больше летать, — глумливо прокомментировал кто-то.  
— Конечно, им же сегодня двойную дозу жратвы за двойную работу не дали.  
Раздался смех.  
Краем глаза Ник заметил, что лицо Кайла перекосило от ненависти. 

— Заткнитесь, вы, уроды! — раздался громкий голос Джека-Рыси. — Если вы и сдохнете, то туда вам и дорога. Если другой пользы Земле от вас нет, так хоть паёк на вас тратить не надо будет. 

— Сам заткнись! За Землю в Альянсе надо было жопу рвать, а ты за деньгами в «Цербер» пошёл, вот и молчи теперь, — огрызнулся Пингвин.

— А мне вообще плевать на вашу Землю! — с ненавистью крикнул Ястреб. — Когда у нас колонии одну за одной выкашивали, они даже не чесались, так что пусть теперь хлебнут того же!

— Ах ты, сука!.. 

Рысь двинулся на Ястреба. За каждым колыхнулась толпа сочувствующих. 

Охранников не было. 

А Ник уже пожалел, что не вмешался сразу.

— А ну отставить! — рявкнул он. — Всем разойтись! Кого не устраивает его текущий контракт — немедленно подойти ко мне! Есть желающие разорвать? Думаете, вам дадут персональную камеру и паёк?

Кайл рядом вытянулся, готовый, если надо, броситься вперёд, но парни, оценив обстановку, стали расходиться. Только Рысь с Ястребом остались стоять, с ненавистью глядя друг на друга. 

— Дик, — негромко скомандовал Ник. — Твой выход. 

Через секунду Кайл уже оказался рядом с драчунами и, широко раскинув руки, одним движением сгрёб их в охапку. Это можно было принять за дружеские объятия, если бы не громкий треск, красноречиво свидетельствовавший о том, что парней изо всех сил столкнули лбами. Ник видел, что Кайл крепко держит обоих за шеи и шепчет чего-то им на ухо, поворачивая голову то к одному, то к другому. И, судя по их напряжённым позам, сказанное Диком они воспринимали в правильном ключе. Наконец, Кайл отпустил их, и они нехотя разошлись, вернувшись за столы к своим товарищам, одарив на прощание друг друга обжигающими взглядами. 

Под одобрительный смешки остальных Кайл развернулся и пошёл к стойке набирать себе еду. Ник последовал его примеру.  
Нагрузив подносы, они молча уселись за стол. Кайл кивнул Нику, и они наконец-то принялся за еду. Только теперь Ник понял, как проголодался. Он ел, чувствуя, что силы возвращаются к нему. 

Кайл напротив него тоже поглощал свою порцию, уставившись в тарелку, но вид при этом у него был задумчивый и хмурый.

— Я так и не могу понять, почему они убрали охрану, — наконец сказал он. — Я задницей чую, намечается что-то гнилое. 

Ник пожал плечами.  
— Я тебе уже говорил, что… — начал Ник, но закончить ему не дали.

— Вниманию командира «Эпсилон-1»! — голос из динамика под потолком заставил всех, кто был в столовой, притихнуть и обернуться. — Николаса Вендера к командующему базой.

6.

Охранник уже ждал его снаружи у дверей блока. Он пропустил Ника вперёд, и они зашагали по узким коридорам.

Ник козырнул у порога, и Орлов поднялся ему навстречу. 

— Рад тебя видеть, Ник. Хотел поговорить с тобой лично.

Он протянул руку, и Ник, пожимая её, подумал, что каждый раз, встречаясь с Орловым, чувствует себя так, будто на самом деле является полноправным офицером «Вершины-4». Орлов при посторонних всегда называл его «коммандер Вендер» и обращался с ним как с обычным командиром одного из своих подразделений, ничем не показывая, что формально — Ник всего лишь пленный, как и его люди.

— Как ты видел, нам срочно пришлось ввести кое-какие изменения в твоем блоке, и я хотел спросить тебя — есть ли с этим какие-то проблемы на данном этапе? Как ты справляешься без охраны?  
— Нормально.  
Ник помедлил с ответом, и Орлов, конечно, заметил эту его заминку.  
— Говори как есть, Ник, я должен знать.  
— Насчет видеокамер все пошумели и забыли, а вот отсутствие охранников, кажется, кое-кого провоцирует. Но я справлюсь с этим.  
— Точно? — Орлов внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Я уверен.  
— Отлично. Тогда давай перейдём к следующему вопросу. У нас для тебя пополнение: один боец, «церебер», и совсем новая программа к нему.  
Ник кивнул:  
— Я видел новый класс в системе.  
— За ним нужно будет приглядеть на первых порах. 

Орлов наклонился к терминалу и вывел на экран изображение с камеры. 

Совсем молодой лысый паренек сидел на пустой гладкой койке изолятора, опустив голову на сцепленные пальцы. Руки у него были худые и тонкие, они нелепо торчали из закатанных до локтей рукавов облегающей синей форменной рубашки. Фигура его выглядела перекошенной и какой-то нескладной.  
— Что-то не похож он на наших, — с сомнением сказал Ник.  
Орлов едва заметно усмехнулся:  
— На «ваших»?  
— В смысле, неужели он тоже из бывших боевиков «Цербера»? — смутившись, поправился Ник.  
— Насколько я знаю — да. Майкл Риновски, биотик, был захвачен в плен при штурме одной из баз «Цербера», выразил желание перейти на сторону Альянса добровольно, когда узнал, что на Землю напали Жнецы. Он рвался на передовую, но сам понимаешь, никто бы ему этого не позволил. Однако командование сочло, что он может быть полезен здесь, тем более, что у нас сейчас есть некоторое количество бойцов-биотиков подобной специализации, и на нём будет обкатываться программа под них. Так что иди, принимай новенького. 

Орлов подошел к двери, которая открылась перед ним, и сказал в коридор охраннику:  
— Проводи коммандера Вендера к изолятору, а потом обратно в штрафной блок.  
— Я могу идти? — спросил Ник.  
— Да, и… — Орлов откашлялся. — Он пацан ещё совсем. Побереги его от своих бандитов, ладно?

***

Зашипела, открываясь, дверь, Ник вошёл в изолятор.

Новенький поднял голову, и его лицо вдруг озарила открытая, радостная улыбка. 

Он был очень худой и очень молоденький. «От семнадцати до двадцати», — оценил Ник. Тонкая бледная кожа обтягивала странную, совершенно безволосую голову, лицо его было измождённым, больным; яркие голубые глаза лихорадочно блестели. Но он улыбался, и эта открытая улыбка делала его почти симпатичным. 

Ник шагнул вперёд и протянул руку, и сказал, стараясь, говорить как можно дружелюбнее:  
— Здравствуйте, Риновски. Я ваш командир, Ник Вендер. 

Мальчишка встал и, улыбаясь, осторожно пожал протянутую руку.  
— Я Майки, — сказал он.  
Голос у него был высокий, звонкий, но уверенный.

Он пристально посмотрел на Ника и, ничуть не смущаясь, будто просто констатируя факт, добавил:  
— Ты очень красивый. 

Ник почему-то не нашёлся, что ответить. 

До блока они шли в полном молчании. Майки шагал рядом, спокойно смотрел по сторонам, а когда они зашли внутрь жилых помещений, завертел головой с восхищением. 

— Ого! Круто у вас здесь! Как будто, ну…  
Он запнулся.  
Ник усмехнулся.  
—Ты думал, что нас тут держат в сырых камерах?  
— Нет, но… — Майки смутился. — Мне казалось, что блок для пленных должен как-то отличаться от остальной базы.  
— Если бы строили специально для таких, как мы, то не сомневайся, отличался бы. Но здесь всё строилось для элиты, для N7. Предполагалось, что они будут тренироваться, воюя друг против друга — блок на блок. А потом кто-то решил, что использовать нас как врагов будет круче, и они просто выделили готовый оборудованный блок. Так что у нас есть даже свой тир и спортивный зал.  
— Здесь всё, почти как было у нас на базе, — сказал Майки.  
— У нас было так же, — устало улыбнулся Ник. — Только без полигона виртуальной реальности. А он крутой, ты завтра сам увидишь. 

Ник вдруг почувствовал, что силы у него почти совсем закончились, так что когда им навстречу из столовой вышел Кайл, Ник обрадовался ему, как родному. 

— Слушай, Дик, это Майки, он новенький. Пожалуйста, накорми парня и найди ему свободную койку. Я уже просто падаю, — выдохнул Ник. 

— Будет сделано, командир. 

Он запанибратски приобнял мальчишку, легонько стукнул кулаком в жилистое плечо и спросил:  
— Ну что, пошли, поищем тебе пожрать? 

Кайл потащил его в столовую, и Майки пошёл с ним. Несколько раз он неуверенно оглянулся на Ника, и Ник помахал ему рукой. 

Спать хотелось зверски.

7.

— Ник! Смотри! Там же гет! И какой огромный! Разве геты служат в Альянсе?! — раздался в эфире удивлённый голос Майки, как только ангар вокруг них сменился на океанскую платформу.

На экранах шлемов вспыхнуло и погасло сообщение об успешном подключении к локации. 

Ник засмеялся. Он таскал Майки на «бронзу» уже неделю подряд, но так случилось, что джагернаут в команде противников попался им впервые. Они еще были редкостью, появились совсем недавно, поэтому впечатляли и пугали. Впрочем, была еще одна причина их опасаться: сырая программа, которая обсчитывала наносимый им урон. 

Ник с парнями стояли тесной группой, одинаковые в своей серой броне, высматривая притаившихся где-то стрелков Альянса. Тех было всего четверо, и если они не хотели попадаться на глаза, заметить их было не так-то просто. 

— Еще как служат, чёртовы железки, — буркнул вместо Ника Кайл. — Ты вот чем болтать, сказал бы лучше, где он! 

— Да вон, стоит практически на высадке, за укрытием! И турель уже повесил! Рядом с ним человек-солдат! 

Словно бы в ответ, в их сторону медленно полетел голубой сгусток импульса.  
— Смотрим внимательно, где остальные! — скомандовал Ник.

Они двинулись вперёд, стреляя прицельно, стараясь не держаться в куче, но и не уходить далеко друг от друга. 

— Блядь! — смачный возглас Кайла разрезал общий эфир. — Ник, проверьте там Ястреба! Грёбаный урод! Снайпер в маскировке справа! 

Пули застучали по металлическому мостику, и Ник успел разглядеть фигуру гета, метнувшуюся в проём прохода. Оттуда раздалось три выстрела, и трое бойцов упали. Их виртуальные тела почти сразу же начали бледнеть и таять, исчезая. 

— Что с там с Максом, Кайл?

— Его сняли в голову! Кажется, даже дважды попали, но он тут так и лежит! 

Ник выругался про себя. 

— Алан! — крикнул Ник технику, который следил за ними где-то на той стороне за монитором. — Ты слышал? Проверь Ястреба, что с ним? 

— Сбой программы, превышение урона! — торопливо отозвался Алан. — Отключение не сработало, уже отрубил его вручную, сейчас его вытащат с полигона.  
— Принято!  
— Четвертый здесь! — доложил кто-то. — Засел в башне. Биотик. Постараемся снять. 

Но снять его у них не получилось. Только они приблизились к башне, со стороны солдата и джагернаута прилетели три гранаты. Ник успел откатиться в сторону, уходя в зону, где его гарантированно должно было не достать, но это ему не помогло. Три взрыва прогремели почти одновременно, церберовецев разметало в разные стороны. Нику показалось, что его тело разрывает на мелкие клочья. Яркая алая вспышка на мгновение резанула по глазам.

«Конец первой волны», — вспыхнули буквы на экране шлема. «Отключение от локации».  
Реальность вокруг задрожала и исчезла. Он лежал на полу ангара. Рядом медленно поднимались бойцы.  
«Начало второй волны, — гулко разнесся по гулкому пространству ангара бесстрастный женский голос автомата. — Переключение на полигон номер два».

Ник снял шлем и попробовал встать на ноги. Тело болело, но вроде бы слушалось. Он огляделся и нашёл глазами Майки. Тот уже медленно брел к выходу. 

В промежуточном зале ожидания Ник опустился на длинную широкую скамью рядом с Майки. Тот, скривившись, тяжело дышал.  
— Умирать больно, — сочувственно заметил Ник. — А в последнее время — особенно.  
— Не хочу снова умирать, — пробормотал Майки.  
— Убивай сам, и, может быть, тебе придётся умирать чуть меньше.  
— Я хочу убивать, Ник, — Майки поднял на него глаза и посмотрел решительно. — Когда ты разрешишь мне воевать так, как я привык?  
— Скоро, совсем скоро, Майки. 

Ему совсем не хотелось говорить Майки, что он собирался сначала провести его обычным солдатом по всем уровням — от «бронзы» до «золота», по всем локациям, прежде чем подключать для него программу биотика «Феникса». 

— Когда? — в звонком голосе Майки вдруг зазвучал металл, и Ник понял, что не может ему сопротивляться. 

— Через… три дня. И сначала ты будешь тренироваться в зале, а потом на пустой локации.  
— Я и так тренируюсь каждый вечер! — вспыхнул Майки. — Два часа минимум! Я готов! 

Ник смутился.  
— Хорошо, я верю. Через три дня. 

— Эй, вы там готовы на третью?  
Возле них уже стоял Кайл. 

— Готовы, — буркнул Ник и принялся надевать шлем.  
Майки, вздохнув, последовал его примеру.

8.

Сводив Майки еще на несколько «бронз», Ник отправил его в общий зал: «смотреть внимательно, анализировать, слушать других и набираться опыта». Майки нехотя подчинился, и то скорее всего потому, что Ник с Кайлом тоже отправились передохнуть. Впрочем, долго рассиживаться они не стали и, оставив мальчишку у экрана, вернулись к работе.

Бои сегодня были почти все начального уровня сложности, но, чёрт, как же много! Судя по всему, на той стороне случился наплыв новичков. 

Список боёв утром занимал четыре столбца на экране в общем зале, и подавляющее большинство пунктов списка — с маленьким бронзовым жетончиком сбоку. Среди этой горы «бронзы» сиротливо смотрелись два серебряных, один золотой и один платиновый жетон. И, конечно, какая-то добрая душа из дежурных техников поставила «золото» и «платину» последними. Ник усмехнулся. Кто-то очень хотел помочь своим любимчикам гарантированно пройти испытания. 

Что ж, расчет доброжелателя оправдался. Измотанная бессчётными унылыми «бронзами» команда Ника к концу дня работала вяло и без выдумки. Кроме того, Ник бы не удивился, если бы тот, у кого хватило наглости поставить «платину» на конец дня, немного подкрутил уровень урона, который выдавали «церберы», в меньшую сторону. Если бы техник по-прежнему сидел у них в зале, Ник смог бы припереть его к стенке и заставить признаться, но теперь это было невозможно. 

Ладно, хрен с ними. Прошли они свою выпускную «платину» и прошли, в конце концов, воевать они умеют. Неплохая команда, на самом деле, хоть и необычная: два человека — солдат и инженер — и два гета, оба джагернауты. Интересное сочетание. Но вымотали они Ника с парнями изрядно. Поскольку бойцов с недостаточным рейтингом отправлять было нельзя, меньшинству приходилось отдуваться за всех остальных, перезаходя убитыми. К тому же бой длился чуть ли не целый час, поскольку команда Альянса то уходила в глухую оборону, запершись в тупике щитами и уничтожая «церберов» медленно, по одному, то отправляла обоих людей бегать по всей карте, постепенно стягивая в одну кучу тех противников, которыми управляли не операторы, а боты. 

Слава богу, уже всё позади, и сейчас можно ни о чём больше не думать, а спокойно пойти в столовую на ужин, а потом сразу отправиться спать. Тренажёрный зал, видеоигры, чтение, карты и дружеская болтовня — сегодня Ник был на это не способен. 

Кое-как помывшись и переодевшись, он вышел в общий зал, где его ждали Майки и Кайл. 

— Я уже проверил за тебя оружие и броню, всё в порядке, — сказал Кайл, вставая из-за терминала. — Но ты глянь ещё сам. 

Ник бросил быстрый взгляд в список и благодарно кивнул:  
— Спасибо, Дик.  
— Я тоже ему помогал! — улыбаясь во весь рот, влез Майки.

Кайл, притворно строго цыкнув, отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник, от чего Майки заулыбался ещё больше. 

Ник обнял их обоих за плечи, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого. 

— Спасибо, парни, — сказал он, смеясь. — А теперь, оттащите меня в столовую. А потом как хотите, — но я сразу спать. 

В столовой они усадили его за стол, сами принесли еду, а когда он, так и не доев, решительно встал, подскочили за ним следом. 

Провожать себя, конечно, Ник им не разрешил. 

До кровати он был способен дойти без посторонней помощи.

***

Проснулся он в полночь. Долго лежал с открытыми глазами, глядя в тёмный потолок, пока окончательно не убедился, что спать ему больше совсем не хочется. Это было совсем некстати, но, кажется, вертеться впустую в кровати смысла не было никакого. Он вздохнул и потянулся за одеждой.

Одевшись, он включил свет и оглядел свой тесный командирский кубрик. Датапад с недочитанной книгой ещё вчера лежал на откидном столике, но сейчас его там не было. Ник чертыхнулся. Может упал, а может его взял кто-то из парней, да так и не вернул. Паразиты. Ладно, он обойдётся. 

Он обулся и вышел в коридор. 

Стараясь не шуметь, обошёл все общие спальни, постоял у входных арок, прислушиваясь. Сходил в столовую, потушил свет в подсобке, а потом направился в сторону спортивного зала, собираясь с полчаса попотеть на тренажёрах, устать и попробовать снова уснуть. 

В спортивном зале кто-то был. Из-за закрытых дверей приглушённо доносились звуки ударов и вскрики. Ему показалось, что он узнаёт голос Майки.

Ник приложил ладонь к контрольной панели, и створки дверей плавно разъехались перед ним. 

В зале действительно был Майки. Босой, одетый лишь в тонкий синий нательник, он разбегался из угла зала, отталкивался, моментально прыгал и в полёте хлестал невидимого врага огромными сияющими хлыстами, которые вдруг появлялись из его рук. Приземлялся, перекатывался вбок, вскакивал, снова взмахивал хлыстами, как крыльями, бил ими об пол, взвивался вверх и обрушивался всей силой вниз. 

Казалось, что Майки не знает, что такое усталость. Он делал всё новые и новые прыжки, развороты, вертушки, перекаты; подлетал и вмиг перемещался на другой конец зала биотическим зарядом, вскрикивал, выдыхая, и хлестал белым сиянием во все стороны. 

Это было похоже на какой-то потрясающий танец, и Ник, как зачарованный, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за ним. 

Ник стоял у дверей, совсем не прячась, но Майки увлечённый, поглощённый своим танцем без остатка, кажется, не видел, а может, просто сейчас не хотел видеть его. 

Понаблюдав еще немного, Ник тихонько отступил, и двери бесшумно закрылись за ним. 

Ему совсем не хотелось мешать Майки.

9.

На следующее утро Ник в раздевалке молча поймал Майки за рукав и подвел к новому, уже давно заждавшемуся хозяина, шкафчику в самом углу.

— Открывай. Твоё. 

Майки, волнуясь, приложил руку к замку, медленно раздвинул дверцы и — совершенно как мальчишка взвизгнул от восторга. Все, кто был в раздевалке, вытянули шеи, а он уже нырнул в шкафчик, вытаскивая новую, блестящую, тонкую и гибкую белую броню, золотой шлем, накладки и бронированные рукавицы. 

Он смотрел на все эти сокровища, задыхаясь от счастья, и Ник, глядя на него, вдруг сам почувствовал себя счастливым. 

А Майки, прижав шлем к груди, бросился на шею Нику и крепко обнял, зарывшись лицом.  
— Спасибо, Ник!  
— Да ладно, я при чём, — пробормотал Ник, смутившись. — Орлову спасибо скажи. Ну, или кому там ещё. Ты, главное, не подведи нас, Майки.  
— Я не подведу, Ник, — все ещё не желая отрывать лица от груди Ника, глухо пообещал Майки. 

И он не подвёл. 

Уже по самому первому дню стало понятно, что «феникс» в бою — сущий дьявол. Когда Майки включали, и он появлялся на карте, казалось, все остальные отступают в тень. Майки был прекрасен и беспощаден. Он летал между врагами, гоняя их сияющими дугами своих хлыстов, заставлял спотыкаться, не давал отстреливаться, бил с оттяжкой, хлестал землю, гоня биотическую волну, пока не ронял их окончательно. Тогда он взвивался в прыжке, ища себе новую жертву, а кто-то из следующих за ним штурмовиков, не давая подоспеть помощи, наступал на смятого «альянса», ломая с хрустом его виртуальную шею. И, несомненно, оставляя в реальности внушительный синяк. Немало новых шей, судя по всему, теперь ныло по ту сторону симулятора.

Майки был счастлив. 

А Ник был так горд, словно сам сделал его «фениксом». 

Поначалу Ник пытался подстраховывать Майки, пока не понял, что угнаться за ним – дело безнадёжное. Он отпустил его от себя, поглядывая за ним лишь краем глаза, и только вечером, когда они ужинали втроём, пытался взывать к осторожности. Кайл эхом вторил ему, рассказывая одну за другой все отрядные страшилки. Майки слушал их внимательно, кивал, соглашался, но Нику всё время казалось, что мальчишка так и не понимает всего до конца. 

Майки не попадал в сложные ситуации, но и не был осторожен. Ему будто всё время везло, или он избегал ловушек просто благодаря ловкости и какому-то природному чутью. В бою это было не так заметно, но стоило понаблюдать за ним на экране большого зала, как у Ника начинало сосать под ложечкой. 

Майки нарывался. Уходил в миллиметре. Ошибался и тут же превращал ошибку в преимущество. Выворачивался и давал отпор. Он оставался один и заставлял «альянсов» сливать уже почти выигранную волну. Ник ахал и восхищался, наблюдая за ним. 

Пока в один чёртов день Майки не загнали в угол два джагернаута. 

Ситуация была патовая. Майки остался один, и Ник вздохнул у экрана, понимая, что волна проиграна. Еще пара ударов, и все будет кончено. Но Майки не падал. Он отбивался от джагернаутов снова и снова, а они ловили его, держали крепкой хваткой, били импульсами; он срывался, хлестал их, всё слабее, отшатывался и снова зависал, распластанный в воздухе сияющей перчаткой джаги. 

У Ника оборвалось сердце. 

— Кайл! — заорал он что есть силы, бросаясь к дверям полигона. — Превышение урона! Пусть грузят меня и вытаскивают Майки! 

— У них не получается! — закричал откуда-то из-за спины Кайл. — Отвлеки джаг!

Ник едва дождался, пока загрузится программа, и налетел сразу, стреляя в упор, заставляя гетов развернуться. Они переключились на него и схватили так же, как только что держали Майки. Но они отвлеклись от мальчишки, и этой передышки хватило, чтобы «фениксу», лежащему без урона несколько секунд, сбросили настройки. Ник смотрел, как тает, исчезает с пола смятое тело в светлой броне и сияющем золотом шлеме, и собственная боль разливалась удовольствием по венам. 

«Конец девятой волны. Отключение от локации».

10.

Ник стоял под горячим душем, подставив лицо струям воды. Злость и напряжение медленно уходили, уступая место пустой отрешённости. Он даже как будто перестал слышать шум голосов, погрузившись в себя, когда кто-то вдруг тронул его за руку.

Ник недовольно скривился, убрал голову из-под воды и открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял чёртов мальчишка. 

Ник никогда не разглядывал его близко, но сейчас Майки замер прямо перед ним, и Ник невольно мог видеть всё. 

Он казался каким-то щемяще голым, даже для душевой. У него была не только совершенно лысая голова со светлой нежной кожей, но и абсолютно гладкий лобок, на котором обычный, средних размеров член казался вылепленным искусным скульптором; на теле мальчишки не было ни единого волоска. Тем удивительнее теперь смотрелось его лицо: нормальное, с бровями и густыми серыми ресницами.

— Ник? 

— Ну? — Ник нахмурился, все еще злясь на Майки за тот ужас, который чуть не сожрал его у экрана. 

— Спасибо. 

Ник зло усмехнулся:  
— Одним «спасибо» тут не отделаешься, малыш. Придётся отработать. 

Он и сам не знал, зачем сказал это. Но в любом случае, Ник никак не был готов к тому, что последует дальше. 

Майки медленно опустился перед ним на колени и губами потянулся к его члену.

— Эй-эй, я не это имел в виду! — закричал Ник, вжимаясь в стену. 

— Но почему? — прошептал Майки, и на его лице отразилось такое обиженное удивление, что Ник опешил. — Почему не это? Я виноват, и я хочу загладить вину. Тебе будет хорошо, я обещаю. 

Прикрыв глаза, он обнял Ника за ноги и потерся щекой о член, который против воли Ника приятно заныл. 

— Не стоит, Майки. Не надо. Я пошутил.  
— Ты не шутил. Но если тебе не нравится, я уйду, — прошептал Майки, продолжая тереться лицом.  
— Мне… мне нравится, — Ник как будто со стороны слышал свой голос, вдруг ставший каким-то незнакомым и хриплым. 

Изголодавшемуся без тепла телу вдруг отчаянно захотелось этой неожиданной ласки. И когда губы Майки коснулись его, Ник бёдрами жадно подался им навстречу. От погружения во влажный, жаркий, нежный и тесный рот его бросило в дрожь, а Майки, наверное, почувствовав это, посмотрел снизу вверх так, что Ник окончательно потерял голову. 

Смотреть на горящие от счастья глаза Майки было невыносимо, нестерпимо и невероятно. Ник отводил взгляд, а потом опять смотрел, чтобы в момент, когда они встречались глазами, снова и снова ощутить сшибающую волну удовольствия. 

Майки не просто нравилось то, что он делает, он как будто растворялся в этом. А когда Ник осторожно и неуверенно коснулся пальцами его голой головы, его тонкой, светлой, теплой кожи, — Майки застонал от наслаждения, показывая, что уже на грани. Он стонал и, подставляя голову под осмелевшие пальцы Ника, просил новых прикосновений, пока вдруг не выдохнул как-то особенно резко. У Ника потемнело в глазах. Он кончил следом, и Майки жадно и благодарно проглотил доказательство его удовольствия. 

Ник стоял, прислонившись к стене, медленно отходя от произошедшего, и тихонько водил пальцами по голове Майки, который не торопился открывать рот и выпускать из теплого, сладкого плена член Ника. Обоим было слишком хорошо. Вода продолжала литься, совсем рядом кто-то смеялся, но им не было до этого никакого дела. 

— Ого! — возле перегородки стоял весь блестящий от капель мускулистый Кайл и с веселой завистью рассматривал открывшуюся перед ним картину. — Я тоже хочу! Майки, я тоже помогал!

— Отвали, Кайл, — устало ругнулся Ник; спорить ему не хотелось. 

Майки медленно отпустил Ника и с интересом посмотрел на Кайла. А потом пьяно и жадно взглянул на Ника cнизу вверх. Ник почувствовал, что у него сейчас встанет снова. 

— А он красивый… Почти как ты, — прошептал Майки, медленно поднимаясь с колен, пока его лицо с невменяемыми, как от наркоты, глазами не оказалось вплотную с ошарашенным лицом Ника. — Можно мне пойти с ним?

— Блядь… — выдохнул Кайл, невольно отшатнувшись. — Он в себе вообще?! Что тут у вас происходит? 

— Почему тебе нужно моё разрешение, Майки? — осторожно спросил Ник, уже понимая, что с мальчишкой творится что-то не то. 

— Потому что ты командир, и я сейчас с тобой. Значит, нужно спрашивать. Можно?  
— Иди с ним, если хочешь. Ты хочешь?  
— Хочу. Он красивый. Почти как ты. 

Кайл тихо выматерился и, не зная, что делать, с мольбой посмотрел на Ника. Тот еле заметно кивнул и дотронулся до щеки мальчишки, глядя ему прямо в глаза. 

— Хорошо, Майки. Но только завтра, ладно?

Кайл с облегчением выдохнул, когда Майки кивнул и совершенно нормально улыбнулся. 

— Я буду с тобой завтра, — Майки подмигнул Кайлу, положил руки на плечи Нику и, едва прикоснувшись губами, осторожно поцеловал в губы. — Спасибо, Ник. 

— Пожалуйста, — заворожено ответил Ник, подозревая, что выглядит сейчас таким же обдолбанным, как ненормально торчащий от секса Майки, и, обняв за плечи, поцеловал его в ответ. 

Они улыбались, целуя друг друга по очереди, и фыркали от смеха, как будто это было что-то невероятно смешное. Два голых человека, один — мощный, широкий, тёмный от татуировок, другой — светлокожий, тонкий, гибкий и жилистый; они стояли вместе под душем и целовались, уворачиваясь от колючих струй воды.

Кайл смотрел на них, как на идиотов. 

— Проверьтесь, блядь, оба, — пробурчал он, уходя. — Явный ведь передоз хэдшотов. 

— И воду выключите, придурки! — крикнул он уже с порога, обернувшись на два силуэта с торчащими членами. — Похоже, у вас надолго…

11.

Утром Ник проснулся с улыбкой и ощущением какого-то нереального счастья. Сигнал подъёма уже стих, где-то совсем рядом возился, одеваясь и переговариваясь, народ, а Ник все лежал и, закинув руки за голову, вспоминал вчерашний вечер. Как он долго и с удовольствием брал Майки, повернув его лицом к стене, как потом приходили в себя, неторопливо одевались, то и дело прерываясь на смешки и поцелуи, как еле доползли до столовой, едва успев вырвать последние порции из лап вечно голодных товарищей, решивших, что ждать их уже не стоит. Как потом Майки смеялся и кормил его своей котлетой, а Ник кусал его за пальцы… И как Майки заснул прямо за столом, а Ник отнёс его на руках в кровать и борясь с искушением отнести его к себе, чтобы заснуть, с наслаждением уткнувшись лицом в эту нежную белую кожу.

Майки… 

Ник улыбнулся еще шире, сладко потянулся и бодро вскочил с кровати. Он натянул штаны, схватил полотенце и, заглянув к Майки, — кровать была пуста и аккуратно застелена — отправился умываться. Валялся Ник, видимо, долго, потому что в умывальной народу уже не было. Распахнув дверь, Ник увидел только Кайла, который сидел на подоконнике в черной майке и штанах, спиной к безжизненным красотам Даирии, и, уставившись куда-то, задумчиво грыз зубную щетку. 

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ника он только махнул головой, показывая в угол за дверью. Ник оглянулся и обомлел. Там, как будто не замечая ничего вокруг себя, Майки вовсю целовался с Риком, темноглазым, смуглым и симпатичным парнем, который обычно ходил в симулятор боевым инженером, но справлялся и за центуриона. 

— Вот ведь… — растерянно пробормотал Ник. — Майки… 

Руки и ноги у него моментально стали будто ватными, внутри все скрутило, а рот наполнился слюной от подступающей дурноты. Чудесное, полное надежд утро было безжалостно смято, порвано и выброшено в мусор. Вместе с самим Ником. 

Плохо соображая, что делает, он сел на подоконник рядом с другом и тупо уставился на парочку.  
— А я тебе, блядь, говорил, — меланхолично заметил Кайл.  
— Ну и ладно, — Ник попытался взять в себя в руки. — Ну, целуется, не хватило вчера, бывает.  
— Блядь, Ник, ты совсем тупой?! 

Ник поморщился. Кайл с его однообразным ругательствами начинал его бесить. 

— Сам тупой, — огрызнулся Ник, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и заедет Кайлу в рыло. — Если знаешь что-то, говори прямо, я не телепат. 

Тот открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, злое и яростное, как вдруг отвёл глаза в сторону и как-то сник. 

— Извини, Ник. Я тут просто почти час сижу, и уже в легком ахуе. Наш Майки за утро успел двоим отсосать прямо тут, а потом ещё двое наших отымели его в душе. Одновременно. Ебали и спереди, и сзади, так, что только шум стоял, а он ничего, мычал только, вроде как ещё просил. 

Он замолчал, как будто собираясь с духом.

— А ты, значит, смотрел, — горько усмехнулся Ник, безучастно наблюдая за тем, как Майки запускает руку под ремень Рику, а тот, постанывая, щупает через штаны его член, безуспешно пытаясь найти застёжку.

— Ну, ты сейчас смотришь, и я вот так же смотрел. Вернее, сначала, он прямо ко мне подошёл. Мол, обещал вчера, ля-ля-ля, ты такой красивый и всё такое…. Нет, Ник, не смотри на меня так, я психов не трахаю. Так ему и сказал. Ну, он вроде как расстроился немного, а потом народ стал подтягиваться, ну он и пошёл улыбаться всем подряд.

— Давай без подробностей, ладно? — сглотнул Ник и слез с подоконника. — Если это всё, то основную мысль я уловил. Сучонок просто долбанная шлюха, а с меня хватит. 

Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и злобно заорал во всё горло:

— Майки! Рики! Какого черта вы тут до сих пор делаете? Бегом в столовую, уроды! Бой через пятьдесят минут, ещё снаряжение проверить, а вы тут яйца друг другу мнёте! А ну пошли вон отсюда!

Парочка нехотя разделилась. Майки обернулся, не показывая ни малейшего смущения, и заулыбался во весь рот, увидев Ника. У Ника сразу же засосало под ложечкой. 

Ему захотелось ударить Майки по лицу, звонко и хлёстко, но он вдруг отчётливо понял, что стоит ему прикоснуться к сучонку хоть пальцем, как в следующую секунду уже будет, как безумный, целовать или трахать его, а может и то, и другое сразу. 

Поэтому он сдержался и выдохнул, стараясь говорить просто и без эмоций.

— Майки, иди в столовую и поешь как следует. Это приказ. А то сил махать твоими хлыстами у тебя не будет. А ты, Рик, задержись. Подойди сюда на минутку.

И, не дожидаясь пока Майки уйдёт, отвернулся, заткнул ладонью сток ближайшей раковины и включил холодную воду. 

Когда двери зашипели, закрываясь, он обернулся к подошедшему растерянному Рику, и без лишних слов схватил его за волосы и сунул головой в воду. Он держал его так, дергающегося и брыкающегося, несколько секунд — достаточно, чтобы Рик начал захлёбываться, — а потом вытащил, поднял и, приблизив его лицо к своему, зло зашипел:

— Не лезь к Майки, понял? Если сам будет приставать, скажи, что сейчас не можешь. Если не послушаешься — утоплю.

И, дождавшись, когда Рик испуганно закивает, отпустил его, бросив напоследок:  
— Свободен. 

Кайл с молчаливым одобрением всё это время наблюдал за ним с подоконника. Когда Рик ушёл, Кайл медленно зааплодировал. 

— Неплохо, чувак. Но бесполезно. 

Ник сурово посмотрел на него.  
— Почему?

Кайл нахмурился.  
— Так, ладно. Ещё раз, — он почесал переносицу и заговорил, подбирая слова и почти не матерясь. 

— Смотри, я говорил тебе про двух наших, которые пялили Майки.  
— Ну.  
— Но я не сказал тебе, кто это был.  
— Это важно?  
— Важно, Ник, — Кайл выдержал драматическую паузу. — Ястреб и Рысь, вот кто. Два заклятых врага. И они, блядь, делали это вместе! Вместе, Ник! Но знаешь, самое-то страшное даже не это… Короче, загляни-ка в душевую…  
— Кайл, чёрт тебя раздери! Что ты тянешь?! Что я там найду, говори уже! Чью-то откусанную голову?!

Кайл торжественно поднял палец.  
— Вот за что я тебя люблю, Ник, за то, что ты охуеть какой умный. Даже когда сам этого не понимаешь. Откусанной головы пока нет, можешь выдохнуть. Но если так пойдёт дальше, она непременно появится, да ещё и не одна. А пока просто сходи и посмотри сам. 

Ник раздраженно отправился проверять душевую. 

Когда он вышел, вид у него был ошарашенный. 

— Ну и как там Ястреб с Рысью? — загоготал Кайл. — Кто сверху?  
— Да хрен их разберёт… В такой-то позе… — Ник пытался переварить факт внезапного и столь яркого примирения двух заклятых врагов. — Но что, интересно, случилось? 

— Майки, — посерьёзнел Кайл. — Майки с ними случился. Помурлыкал, потёрся об них, пошептал, и они пошли за ним, как два барана. А потом, когда они закончили, поцеловал обоих да и ушёл, а они как набросятся друг на друга… Прямо как вы с ним самим вчера. Не оторвать. Я конечно, не так много видел за утро, но кое-какие выводы напрашиваются. 

— И что это всё по-твоему значит, а? 

— Я скажу. Но ты сначала ответь, Ник, почему в Альянс вдруг побежал народ из «Феникса»? Помнишь? Нет? Потому что у их биотиков, то у одного, то у другого стали вылазить странности, да такие, что остальные напугались до усрачки. Улучшали их, блядь. И доулучшались. Майки тоже оттуда. Может он, конечно, и просто шлюха, потому что где-то ему мозг перегрели, но есть и другой вариант. 

— Чёрт, Кайл, ты можешь не тянуть?

— Я просто не знаю, как это называется. В общем, он делает это не просто так. Он не просто даёт, он будто… ну, любит всех, что ли. Соединяет всех вокруг себя в одно целое. Ведёт за собой. 

Ник почувствовал, как по его спине пробегает холодок. 

Кайл хлопнул ошарашено молчащего Ника по плечу и сказал, как ни в чем ни бывало:  
— Ладно. Пойдём поедим, что ли? Может, ещё успеем, пока эти уроды всё не сожрали. 

Ник кивнул, и они пошли в столовую.

12.

К концу недели безотказного ласкового Майки перепробовали все, кто только мог. Ник то и дело натыкался на Майки, хихикающего или целующегося с кем-нибудь новым. А в душевой лучше было вообще не смотреть по сторонам и, тем более, не задерживаться. Все, казалось, сошли с ума. Нет, конечно, кто-то и раньше не особо стеснялся снимать напряжение, но постоянных парочек было всего две-три, а сейчас казалось, что все, кто не трахал Майки, трахали друг друга. И при этом Майки успевал везде.

Глумливые, похотливые усмешки, с которыми многие поначалу принимали желание Майки доставить удовольствие, постепенно сменила искренняя радость, когда Майки обращал на них своё внимание. И Ник заметил ещё одну вещь. Если сначала все только брали то, что даёт Майки, то теперь они сами хотели его приласкать, иногда делая это вдвоём или даже втроём. А Майки просто купался в лучах всеобщего обожания. Предсказание Кайла, похоже, сбывалось с пугающей точностью.

Ник с Кайлом, да ещё Рик, были единственными, кто сторонился Майки. Кайл как будто просто выпал из его внимания, но Нику временами приходилось тяжеловато. Майки всегда так радостно улыбался ему, так бежал навстречу и обнимал, когда встречал утром, что сдерживать себя было невыносимо трудно. Ник ограничивался одним коротким поцелуем, спрашивал, как Майки спал, и спешил уйти, ссылаясь на дела. 

Ник не знал, что чувствовали те, с кем Майки был вчера, а сегодня видели, как он стоит на коленях перед кем-то другим. Похоже, они не переживали. Он же чувствовал обжигающую горечь. 

Ник старался не ревновать. Старался вообще выбросить Майки из головы. Старался убедить себя, что глупо что-то чувствовать к человеку, с которым был всего один день. Тем более если человек этот — сопливый, похотливый мальчишка, дающий всем подряд.

У Ника ничего не получалось. Он ходил, как в тумане, и даже бой уже не всегда давал ему возможность забыться и думать о другом. Иногда ему хотелось плюнуть на всё и поддаться, принять ту ласку, которую ему были готовы давать. Но гордость и любовь останавливали его. Ник не хотел быть всего лишь одним из многих. Лучше уж вообще ничего. 

В столовую Ник старался приходить попозже, когда Майки уже занимал место рядом с кем-нибудь. Сам Ник устраивался в углу возле Кайла, откуда они наблюдали за новыми актами спектакля. 

— Посмотри, он никогда не садится ни с кем два раза подряд, — говорил Кайл, жуя. — Как будто пытается охватить как можно больше народу.  
— Или никого не обидеть.  
— И это тоже.  
— Странно все-таки, — заметил Ник. — Ведь большинство наших вообще, судя по их рассказам, всегда предпочитали женщин.  
Кайл пожал плечами:  
— Может, они и сейчас бы предпочитали, если бы они тут были. Но их тут нет. Зато есть Майки. Нечто среднее. Ты только не обижайся Ник, но он и правда, иногда больше похож на женщину.  
— Особенно в бою, — усмехнулся Ник.  
— Я же сказал — иногда. В бою он и правда хорош, мне сказать нечего. Летает, как чёрт, и лупит всех. Но ты заметил, как все тянутся к Майки, действуют с ним заодно? Раньше такого не было. 

Ник не мог не признать, что с приходом Майки многое действительно изменилось. Парни больше стали прикрывать друг друга, больше действовать вместе, стали хитрее и безжалостнее. Даже те, кто не очень-то хотел считать себя частью команды, перестали тянуть одеяло на себя. Как будто всё то, о чём он им постоянно твердил на разборах, разом дошло до них и перешло в их стиль боя. Трудно было счесть это простым совпадением. 

Если им удавалось провалить волну альянсовцев — а это случалось всё чаще и чаще, — они уже не шли обратно с тихим удовлетворением. Они шумно радовались, орали, выкрикивали глумливые шутки и обнимались. С Майки и друг с другом. И в конце дня отличившиеся бойцы могли рассчитывать на особую благосклонность Майки. 

— Они слушают твоих приказов, но смотрят на мальчишку, — продолжал Кайл. — А он поддерживает тебя, и когда они видят, что он после твоей вводной кивает или улыбается им, словно в транс входят. Похоже, тебе перед боем, когда ты говоришь перед строем, его надо уже рядом с собой уже ставить. А то половина отряда шеи на него сворачивает. 

— Бред какой-то, — покачал головой Ник; он и сам видел всё это. 

— Может и бред. Но они топают за ним, как какие-нибудь рахни за своей королевой. И если он скажет им сдохнуть — сдохнут с улыбкой. Ник, пойми, это не просто так! Мы не знаем, кто он и что в нём зашито! Он из «Цербера», как и мы, он совсем пацан! Вряд ли он вообще родился на Земле или в колониях! Может его вообще… вывели! 

Ник похолодел.

— Ты думаешь, те исследования рахни, о которых болтали… Всё правда? Насчёт командной работы, сплочённости, каких-то феромонов?

— Ник, я правда не знаю, — пожал плечами Кайл. — Может, я сейчас хуйню несу, но лучше уж нам сейчас побыть идиотами, чем потом. Давай посмотрим пока, но будь готов вмешаться, если что. Пока твой любезный Майки в центре всего и всем даёт, то будет всеобщая любовь и обожание. А вот если кто пойдёт против него — тут-то и появятся откусанные головы. Говорят, пауки любят так делать. Ладно, шучу! Но ты, кстати, уже обработан, Ник. А я нет. Так что постарайся меня прикрыть, когда Майки придёт за моей головой.

13.

С каждым днем дела в отряде шли всё лучше. Начальство было довольно, даже хвалило по видеосвязи время от времени. Cосунки из Альянса тоже как-то подобрались — начали отвечать хитростью на хитрость, учились выжидать, выбирать удобный момент и не подставлялись больше зря, надеясь на щиты. Воевать с ними становилось по-настоящему интересно.

Вот только Нику было всё тяжелее. Он, как и другие, смотрел на Майки, но не улыбался в ответ на его приветливую, открытую улыбку, а сходил с ума. От мысли, что он мог бы тоже касаться Майки, трогать его нежную кожу, ему делалось плохо.

С каким-то обречённым равнодушием он отмечал, что творится вокруг. Например, что Рик забил на его угрозы и теперь тоже тёрся возле Майки. Нику уже было всё равно, потому что больнее быть уже не могло.

Ник просыпался утром с трудом, будто с похмелья. Каждую ночь ему снился Майки. Он лежал головой у него на коленях, а Ник гладил пальцами его голую макушку. Майки смотрел ему в глаза и заразительно смеялся. Ник не был счастлив в этих снах, но когда он просыпался, ощущение тоскливой потери было невыносимым. Что-то давило на грудь, мешало дышать, а осознание, что всё это было лишь сном, доставляло почти физическую боль. 

Ник не знал, сколько сможет бегать от Майки, пока однажды ночью сам Майки не положил этому конец. 

В ту ночь Ник спал, как убитый. День был тяжёлый, а последний бой платиновой сложности вымотал так, что, едва ополоснувшись под душем, Ник сразу отправился спать, буркнув Кайлу, что не хочет есть, сам понимая, что из столовой уже просто не дойдёт. Отрубился он, видимо, мгновенно, потому что ему показалось, что едва он коснулся головой подушки, как кто-то сразу позвал его и дотронулся до плеча. 

Ник открыл глаза. Вокруг было темно, цифровые часы над дверью показывали три, а перед его кроватью сидел Майки, едва различимый в темноте, и шёпотом звал его, гладя по плечу. 

— Ник… Это я, Майки… Можно к тебе? — голос его звучал смущенно.  
— Майки? Что случилось? — сон разом слетел с Ника.  
— Мне страшно, Ник, — прошептал Майки, и у Ника внутри как будто все оборвалось. 

Не говоря ни слова, он откинул одеяло, и Майки, повозившись секунду, стянул с себя трусы, и, перебравшись через Ника, нырнул к стенке. Ник тут же придвинулся к нему и укрыл их обоих.  
Вдвоем на кровати было тесно, и они лежали, прижимаясь друг к другу. Майки был тёплый и пах так восхитительно, что у Ника закружилась голова. Он обнял Майки и осторожно провел другой рукой по его обнажённому телу. Майки уткнулся ему в шею. 

— Мне приснилось, что ты сердишься на меня, — зашептал он. — Ты сказал, что я ни на что не гожусь, что мои хлысты бесполезные… Ты кричал, что из-за меня отряд работает всё хуже. А потом… ты взял у фантома меч и отрубил мне руки...  
Майки застучал зубами.  
— Ник, пожалуйста… Скажи, что это всё неправда.  
— Майки, хороший мой…— Ник растерянно погладил его по тёплой голой голове, сходя с ума от нежности. — Это просто сон, дурацкий сон. Как ты мог подумать. Всё совсем не так.  
— Но ты сторонишься меня, Ник. Ты как будто сердишься.  
— Нет, Майки, нет. Я не сержусь, что ты…  
— И я не бесполезный? Мне сказали, что меня пока не смогут отправить убивать Жнецов, но я буду помогать готовить тех, кто будет их убивать. И это хорошо. Но я должен быть полезным, Ник! Иначе зачем я здесь? А ты сердишься.

Он шептал так быстро, горячо, что Нику стоило большого труда, чтобы ловить смысл, а не поплыть, теряя разум, в жарких волнах шёпота Майки.

— И ты не бесполезный, — тихо, но твердо сказал Ник. — Ты работаешь лучше всех. Ты самый лучший.

Ник плохо соображал, что говорит. Он вдруг разволновался, и его руки беспокойно заскользили по голому телу Майки, трогая и лаская. Майки задышал прерывисто и быстро. Зашептал снова. 

— Ник, ты мой командир, и я должен быть твоим. Я должен слушаться тебя, делать, как ты скажешь. А ты не хочешь меня, потому что сердишься. Другие — они хорошие, красивые, мне нравится быть с ними, но мне так плохо из-за того, что ты не хочешь быть со мной. Мне так грустно из-за этого, что я иногда хочу поскорее умереть.

И Ник едва не задохнулся: бедный мальчишка с мозгами набекрень. Если бы он только знал. Ник должен был давно сказать ему, что чувствовал всё это время. 

Он заговорил. Слова ложились на язык с трудом, но он старался, выдёргивал из себя слово за словом. 

— Я просто… не привык так. Я ревную тебя. Очень ревную к другим.  
— Но почему? — в голосе Майки было искреннее, неподдельное удивление. 

Ник молчал, не зная, как объяснить простые вещи тому, у кого в голове всё было устроено совсем иначе. Майки ждал терпеливо, дышал тихонько в шею, прижимался бёдрами к ладоням.  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, Майки, — наконец прошептал Ник.

Майки замер в его руках.  
— Любишь? Правда?  
— Да.

Как щенок, которого долго держали взаперти, а потом, наконец, выпустили из клетки, Майки набросился на Ника. Он целовал, не разбирая, куда попадает, повизгивая от счастья, извиваясь всем телом и плача от радости. Он тёрся о Ника мокрым лицом и, всхлипывая, шептал что-то, чего Ник не мог разобрать. 

— Да, Майки, да, — бормотал невпопад Ник, боясь переспрашивать и надеясь, что догадывается, что ему говорят. — Ты мой мальчик... Мой славный мальчик. Самый лучший. 

Наверное, он говорил правильно, потому что Майки замирал, когда Ник говорил, а потом начинал тереться с удвоенной силой.

Наконец, Майки успокоился и затих, тесно прижавшись к Нику, как будто боясь отпустить его. Ник бережно погладил его по плечу. 

— Я всегда буду с тобой... И не бойся, в нашем отряде же нет фантомов. Только виртуальные, — Ник улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Майки фыркнул ему в плечо. — Они боты, и толку от их мечей в реальности — никакого. 

Оба тихо засмеялись. Майки поднял лицо, и Ник осторожно вытер ему слезы и поцеловал. Майки счастливо зажмурился. 

— Ты хочешь меня? — тихонько спросил он.  
— Да, — ответил Ник и потянул Майки, усаживая себе на живот. 

Потом они лежали, усталые, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и потихоньку засыпая, когда Майки вдруг позвал шёпотом.

— Ни-и-ик…  
— М-м-м?  
— Ты теперь запретишь мне быть с другими?

Ник тяжело вздохнул.  
— Как я могу тебе запретить?..  
— Если ты скажешь, я послушаюсь тебя, но… — его голос задрожал. — Ник, они такие красивые… И мне будет так грустно, если я больше не смогу ласкать их… Никогда.

— Если тебе так хочется — ласкай, Майки, — тихо сказал Ник, понимая, что сейчас переходит ту черту, которую так не хотел переходить. — Ты все равно не сможешь по-другому.  
— Но ты опять будешь ревновать, и тебе будет больно.  
— Будет. Но совсем чуть-чуть, Майки, — сказал Ник, пытаясь убедить и себя самого. — Я потерплю.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно. А потом ты придёшь ко мне и будешь только моим. И мне будет очень хорошо. Ради этого стоит потерпеть.  
— Спасибо, Ник, — выдохнул Майки с облегчением. — Я буду твоим, и тебе будет очень-очень хорошо. Обещаю.  
Ник сгрёб его в охапку и прижал к себе.  
— Мне уже хорошо, Майки.

14.

На следующее утро Ник проснулся от сигнала подъёма с радостными воспоминаниями приятного, чудесного сна. Но затекшее от неудобной позы тело тут же ясно дало понять, что все произошедшее ночью было правдой. В его объятиях просыпался Майки. Открыв глаза, он тут же заулыбался Нику, и Ник почувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья.

Они оделись, влюбленно поглядывая друг на друга, и отправились умываться. Майки чистил зубы и то и дело дурашливо тёрся головой о Ника. Ник со смехом пихал его локтем. 

В столовую они вошли, держась за руки.

Когда они заканчивали есть, к ним подсел Кайл. Он пристально смотрел то на Майки, который кивнул ему и продолжал смеяться как ни в чем ни бывало, то на натянуто улыбающегося от его присутствия Ника. Он ничего не говорил, только смотрел. 

Наконец, Ник не выдержал.  
— Ты что-то хотел сказать, Кайл?  
— Хотел.  
— Ну так говори или уходи.  
— Вот как, значит… Хорошо, я уйду. — Кайл встал, но уходить почему-то никуда не спешил. — Вижу, что с тобой, блядь, говорить бесполезно, пока ты с этим уёбком.  
— Уматывай, — процедил Ник сквозь зубы, сжимая кулаки.

Кайл отошел на безопасное расстояние и в отчаянии выкрикнул:  
— Как ты вообще можешь быть с ним? Посмотри на него! Ваш Майки — просто идиот с промытыми мозгами! Деревенский дурачок! Похотливая сучка!

Майки нахмурился и страдальчески посмотрел на Кайла.  
— Почему ты так говоришь? Ник любит меня. Но он и тебя любит, а ты кричишь на него. 

— Заткнись, я разговариваю не с тобой! — презрительно рявкнул Кайл. — Скажи же за себя, Ник! Как ты можешь?! Он же долбанный паук! Он псих, его ебут все подряд!  
— Я скажу, — проговорил Ник, вставая. — Так, чтобы ты понял. Мне похуй, ясно?!

Вокруг них уже собралась молчаливая толпа, и молчание это было нехорошим. Все с тихой яростью смотрели на Кайла, будто готовые броситься на него. 

— Ты что-то говорил мне про откусанные головы, Кайл? — Ник говорил очень спокойно. — Что ж, ты был прав, радуйся. И если ты сейчас не заткнёшься и не уберёшься отсюда, я откушу твою. И — да, мне помогут.

В тот момент Ник чувствовал, что то, что он говорит — не пустые угрозы. Он был полон решимости свернуть Кайлу шею, если тот не замолчит. И почему-то думать о последствиях ему совсем не хотелось. 

Кайл демонстративно сплюнул на пол и молча принял боевую стойку, показывая, что сдаваться не собирается. Вид у него был отчаянный. Ник шагнул ему навстречу, и со всех сторон сделали шаг вперёд остальные. 

— Назад! — высокий, срывающийся голос Майки заставил всех замереть. — Отойдите все от него! 

Кольцо вокруг Кайла расступилось, пропуская Майки. 

— Ещё дальше!

Кайл смотрел с ненавистью, тяжело дыша. Майки медленно подошёл и остановился, глядя с сожалением.  
— Прости меня, Кайл, — тихо сказал он. 

Кайл нахмурился недоуменно, а Майки вдруг резко взмахнул рукой и сияющим биотическим хлыстом, который взвился из его кисти, ударил Кайла. Тот рванулся в отчаянной судороге, и упал как подкошенный. 

Он лежал в центре безмолвного круга, а над ним стоял Майки, и его белые сияющие хлысты мерцали, будто стекая на пол из опущенных рук. 

Ник смотрел на Кайла вместе со всеми, не шевелясь. Рёбра словно сдавило покореженной бронёй, — он задыхался, не в силах глотнуть воздуха; сердце бухало, отдаваясь глухими ударами где-то в голове. Его друг Кайл лежал на полу, разбросав в стороны руки, — недвижный, смятый, распластанный, — и смотрел куда-то вверх застывшими, широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Майки медленно опустился возле него на колени, потом лёг рядом, уткнулся лицом в бледную щеку и замер, прижавшись. 

Ник смотрел на них и чувствовал, как слёзы бегут у него из глаз. Отчаяние не давало дышать, но в голове не было ни одной мысли. 

Так прошло несколько минут, а потом пушистые светлые ресницы Кайла дрогнули. Он открыл глаза, чуть повернул голову и посмотрел на Майки мутным взглядом. А тот потянулся к Кайлу и поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы.

—Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Майки. — Теперь все будет хорошо.

Кайл ему улыбнулся.

15.

— …И что теперь? — спросил майор Хэн, осторожно пододвигая к себе чашку с чаем. — Мы сделали всё, что нам было приказано, но что дальше? Что нам делать с ними теперь? Отряд хоть и работает, но там в блоке творится чёрт-те что. Я не уверен уже, что все они люди. Может, они опасны? Есть какие-то новые распоряжения насчет «Эпсилон-1»?

— Есть, но там ничего такого особенного, — пожал плечами контр-адмирал Орлов, отставил чайник в сторону и удобно откинулся в кресле. — Командование осталось довольно твоим рапортом, похоже, рапортом их наблюдателя — тоже. Отряд «Эпсилон-1» работает хорошо, задачу свою выполняет лучше других, причем намного лучше других, так что пока мы не выиграем эту войну, всё останется как есть. А если они и опасны, то это не так важно, пока они надёжно заперты здесь. Впрочем, я не думаю, что все они представляют угрозу. Конечно, кроме самого Риновски. Вот тот явно бомба замедленного действия. Думаю, когда всё закончится, учёные всерьёз им займутся. А пока он приносит пользу тут, и его странные способности, какова бы ни была их природа, нам только на руку. 

— Пожалуй, что так, — кивнул Хэн. — Вот только Ника жаль. Хороший был командир. 

— Полагаешь, он перестал им быть? — усмехнулся Орлов. — Вроде он справляется не хуже, чем раньше.  
— Если забыть, что это уже, наверное, не совсем он. 

Орлов задумчиво отхлебнул чай и ничего не ответил. 

— А знаешь, Игорь, меня всё-таки удивляет их решение насчет помощника Ника, Дика Кайла, — снова заговорил Хэн. — Не припомню такого случая, чтобы «цербер» из блока для пленных отправлялся прямиком в наш же отряд N7.

— Да, повезло парню. Кстати, как он? Справляется? 

— Вполне. На днях аттестуется и отправится на передовую вместе с другими. Хорошо сработался со своей четвёркой, инструкторы его хвалят. Кстати, у нас сегодня опять была внештатная ситуация с программой, так он настолько блестяще… 

— Макс, твою мать! — вдруг заорал Орлов и так стукнул кулаком по столу, что Хэн вжал голову в плечи, поняв, что прокололся. — Опять?! Что значит «опять»? Ты же ещё в прошлый раз сказал мне, что вы нашли проблему?! А ну выкладывай всё немедленно!

Майор Хэн отодвинул чашку с недопитым чаем и вздохнул. Разговор обещал быть долгим, а надежда, что рабочий день сегодня закончится до полуночи, стремительно таяла. И он вдруг от всей души позавидовал бывшему «церберу» Николасу Вендеру, который, наверняка, давно уже сладко спал сейчас где-то там, в блоке для пленных, крепко обнимая во сне своего странного и опасного Майки. 

Самому майору Хэну, заместителю командующего тренировочной базой «Вершина-4», сладкий сон сегодня явно не грозил.

16.

_Кому: Ричарду Кайлу_  
От: Николаса Вендера  
Тема: Привет, это Ник

_Здравствуй, Кайл!_

_Наверное, ты удивишься, но это я, Ник. Да, нам разрешили пользоваться экстранетом, и найти тебя оказалось до странности просто. Любишь ты попадать в прессу, оказывается._

_Прошел год, с тех пор, как мы виделись с тобой. А я почему-то вспоминаю тебя каждый день. Не знаю, как так получается, но вот так. Если честно, то я не разрешал себе верить, что ты жив, и потом, когда война закончилась и связь восстановили, а нам даже поставили экстранет-терминал (прямо тут, в зале, где у нас экран), я долго боялся поискать твое имя. Откладывал со дня на день, потом с недели на неделю. Никогда не считал себя трусом, а тут вот что-то не решался. Но ты жив, и я рад. Не представляешь, как рад. Надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо. Как я понимаю, ты стремительно делаешь карьеру в Альянсе. Это круто, Дик. Ты большой молодец._

_А у меня почти всё по-прежнему. Я буду тут, и, наверное, долго. Я вроде как нужен в программе, приношу хоть какую-то пользу. С нас снимают статус военнопленных, и скоро я стану совсем свободным человеком, хотя уезжать я никуда не собираюсь. Нам обещают начать платить деньги, а мне даже предложили отдельную комнату в блоке для персонала. Впрочем, я всё равно отказался, потому что не хочу жить там один, но было приятно._

_Программу нашу закрывать не собираются, и даже наоборот, увеличили число курсантов на той стороне и ввели кучу разных новшеств. Сейчас всех тренируют на реактивные ранцы, биотиков — на омни-крылья, а в число не-операторных врагов-ботов добавили сборщиков, уменьшённых, конечно, но все равно. Не знаю, остались ли в реальности ещё сборщики, надеюсь, что нет, но я иногда радуюсь, что я со сборщиками на одной стороне, а вот альянсовские сосунки воют от них, и ещё как. Хотя, должен тебе сказать, бой биотика на омни-крыльях со сборщиком — то еще зрелище, дух захватывает. Впрочем, бой двух биотиков в небе — тоже впечатляет. Майки уже освоил эти крылья и бьёт своими хлыстами с высоты, что будь здоров._

_Да, я тебе не сказал. Мы с Майки по-прежнему вместе, и, наверное, я почти счастлив. К сожалению, я узнал, что на него амнистия по военнопленным не распространяется, и Орлов сказал, что Майки придётся остаться здесь надолго, из блока выходить ему будет нельзя. Кроме того, не исключено, что позже его переведут в совсем другое место. Хотя, возможно, этого ещё и не произойдет. Пути Альянса неисповедимы. Но если его заберут, я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы поехать с ним, куда бы его ни отправили._

_Наверное, тебе интересно, изменился ли Майки. Совсем нет. Маленький сучок все так же даёт всем подряд из отряда, кто попросит, или на кого он сам сегодня глаз положит, но я уже смирился. Такой уж он, Майки, его не переделать. И всё же, у меня язык не поворачивается назвать его похотливым. Он такой ласковый, нежный, и отдаёт себя так непосредственно, искренне, так радуется, когда его хотят… Впрочем, ты знаешь это и сам… Не его вина, что наш чёртов «Цербер» сделал его таким. Но я всё равно уверен, что я для него особенный. Впрочем, он доказал мне это ещё тогда. Он постоянно говорит мне, что любит только меня, и я плюнул на свою гордость и принимаю его таким, какой он есть._

_И еще раз хочу попросить у тебя прощения, Дик. Я понимаю, какой сволочью я был. Прости меня,. Я вспоминаю тебя каждый день и очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив._

_Если сможешь, напиши мне, как у тебя дела.  
Впрочем, если ты решишь не отвечать, я тоже пойму._

_Люблю тебя._

_Всегда твой друг,  
Ник_


End file.
